<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Почему я один такой by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086202">Почему я один такой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Injury, POV First Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Хината травмирует руку на Весеннем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Почему я один такой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему я один такой, <br/>Почему слезы не рекой... <br/>Не могу шевелить рукой —<br/>И мозгами с чего-то тоже. <br/>Почему я такой один? <br/>Кагеяма, наш господин... <br/>Что? Ко мне? Говорю "уйди" — <br/>Ты сейчас вряд ли мне поможешь. <br/>Почему так всегда со мной? <br/>Я же с мячиком как родной...<br/>А в словах "никогда не ной" <br/>Как-то слишком уж мало пользы...</p><p>Только все-таки почему?<br/>Сейчас даже не "грустный муд",<br/>Просто хочется самому<br/>Хоть раз в жизни не только ползать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>